Hadas Kronos
A male drell. He used to go under the name "The Good Deal Drell", and sold his wares on CDN and other extranet sites. Now he's Bloodpriest, Caretaker of Rhamaka, Hierophant, Haruspex, Keeper of Rites, Guardian of Souls, of the Citadel Temple of the Orthodox Faiths of Rakhana, and Walker of the Ember Path. Married to Kayana Pesh. Threads of Note Your Chance For Some Great Deals: Hadas arrives on CDN. Asari Tea: An encounter with her future husband leaves Kayana a bit lighter in the wallet. Some Things You Do For Money...: "An assassin confronts a con-man in the middle of the Citadel, and neither one of them can legally buy alcohol." Dear Gods, We Were Only Fifteen: Kayana and Hadas upgrade their relationship. A Relationship Question: Hadas is uncertain. That's Not My Name: At Sniper's Touch, Kayana introduces Hadas to shooting. Reaper War An Order For Husk Repellent: A private exchange with Kayana about her assassination work, which Hadas can't accept. I Need Suggestions: Hadas wonders, how can he help in the fight against the Reapers? Whatever Happened to Hadas?: Last days of the war. Post-War The Return: Hadas arrives back at the Citadel; Kayana is waiting for him. Finding Our Religion: With Kayana at a temple. Expressions of Faith: Time with Kayana. The Demands of the Sea: Hadas asserts himself as blood priest. Out of the Rain: Hadas performs his religious duties on Kahje. Sunrise: Hadas and Kayana visit Rakhana. Ninety-seventh annual Community Day: Hadas has an announcement. Followed by... Community Day: Hadas hosts a celebration of the drell community and its relationship to the Citadel. A pleasant day, all in all. Great News!: Hadas sires a child as an "otherfather" The Charity Dinner Open Thread: Attending the Official Leaving the Ducts Fundraising Dinner, along with Kayana and a number of others. Auld Lang Syne: The drell family and some alien friends greet a new year. I Wouldn't Want To Sit Next To Me On The Bus: Kayana learns the wartime fate of her home colony, and struggles with irrational feelings of responsibility. Xanadu Lounge: With Karadag Snall. A Strange Thing Happened Today: Hadas is nearly flattened by a flying couch. Over the course of the thread, it's discovered that Lydia is accidentally responsible. Leading to... Of Penance, Paint and Bowls of Soup: Lydia pays off her debt to Hadas, and the two compare krogan religion to drell. Home Sweet Home: Kayana vents about a recent "mission" to find a youthful drell assassin. A Great Honour Was Bestowed On Me: A fellow blood priest has passed, and Hadas has inherited some artefacts of interest. Old Roots, Old Gods: Meeting with fellow drell "Dagger", and discussing more drell mythology. Psychological Warfare: Hadas' sons won't stop playing the same song, over and over. I Think I Made A Mistake: Dancing at the Christmas season. After a worried Kron asks for help, Hadas reports that he hasn't heard from Lydia since her recent humiliation. The Queen of Nowhere: Lydia then seeks Hadas out, though. Message to Kron: After the visit, Hadas lets Kron know that Lydia is safe. Category:Drell Category:Characters